All Hallows' Even
by De Amor
Summary: Roh orang mati yang tersesat datang ke dunia, dan menyamar diantara orang-orang desa. Musim dingin menjadi begitu mengerikan. Dan All Hallows' Even, alih-alih menyebutnya perayaan atau berpesta, yang terjadi adalah pembantaian yang mereka nama kan sebagai pengorbanan atau malam pensucian. Aku berharap malam Halloween bisa menyenangkan untuk semua orang. NightSunHalloween. SASUNARU.


Disclamer :Masashi Khisimto

Title :All Hallows' Even

Pairing :SasuNaru

Genre :Mysteri, Fantasy n Romance

Warning :Cerita ini hanyalah karangan semata, tidak sesuai dengan fakta atau sejarah Halloween yang sesungguhnya jadi jika ada kesalahan, penulis mengucapkan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Didedikasikan untuk event, ' **NightSunHalloween** '.

* * *

Aku tercengang, orang-orang begitu bersuka cita dengan perayaan Halloween. Mungkin karena mereka tidak mengerti makna dibalik perayaan itu, ah mungkin juga mereka tidak tahu kengerian dibalik perayaan Halloween. Mereka telah keliru tentang orang mati dan roh-roh yang tersesat serta pengorbanan yang pernah terjadi ratusan tahun silam, mereka hanya paham terhadap "Trick or Treat!" dan kesenangan yang sesungguhnya hanya pemanipulasian semata.

Ratusan tahun yang lalu, musim dingin adalah waktu yang tidak pasti dan menakutkan. Orang-orang meninggal seperti kutukan dan kami dihantui oleh kegelapan. Siang hari yang singkat di musim dingin jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan. Musim dingin adalah musim yang tak pernah dinantikan, orang-orang berharap musim itu tak pernah tiba atau ter lewati saja. Dan orang-orang desa percaya pada malam penghujung musim gugur, 31 oktober adalah malam sakral. Penghujung musim gugur dan awal dari musim dingin, roh orang mati yang tersesat dan hantu-hantu yang datang ke dunia orang hidup yang sebelumnya telah menyamar menjadi manusia, kekuatan mereka seakan menjadi melemah.

 _All Hallows' Even_ , alih-alih menyebutnya perayaan atau berpesta, yang terjadi adalah pembantaian yang mereka nama kan sebagai pengorbanan atau malam pengsucian.

* * *

"Pasang topengmu cepat, bodoh." Ku lirik matahari yang hampir-hampir terbenam lewat jendela, kemudian ku tutup kembali daun jendela tersebut secepat mungkin.

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa si idiot ini benar-benar idiot. Aku yakin ia mengerti dengan apa yang akan terjadi, tapi ia bertindak seolah semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa sih, Sas? Datang ke rumahku hampir gelap begini." Ekspresi nya sedikit berubah, terbesit kekhawatiran.

"Kau tahu sendiri tetua desa melarang kita keluar rumah di malam pengsucian." Lanjutnya dengan suara memelan. Aku tahu dia khawatir, akupun begitu, semua orang di desa dilanda ketakutan. Tapi saat ini, hanya hal inilah satu-satunya yang dapat kulakukan.

"Pakai." Ku sodorkan sebuah topeng dengan ukiran rubah ke arah nya, yang kuharapkan membuat kami tak terlalu dikenali. Walaupun, aku tak begitu yakin.

"Tapi Sas, _All Hallows' Even_ ..."

"Ku bilang, pakai !"

Ia tersentak, jika ada yang mendengarkan teriakan ku barusan mungkin mereka pikir aku tengah meneriaki nya. Tapi tidak dengannya, tidak dengan Naruto, tidak dengan orang yang ku sukai tersebut. Aku tahu ia dapat membaca ke frustasian ku.

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergetar ia meraih topeng merah darah yang ku sodorkan padanya. Aku memakai topeng Kelelawar yang telah juga ku siapkan sebelumnya.

' _Sasuke, selamatkanlah Naruto.'_

' _Apa maksud anda, Tsunade-sama?'_

'All Hallows' Even _, ini akan menjadi_ All Hallows' Even _yang terakhir.'_

' _Maksud anda? Ini semua akan berakhir?'_

' _Ya, orang itu memintanya , ini akan benar-benar berakhir.'_

' _Itu bukannya baik—'_

' _Tidak, tidak, tidak ! ia meminta desa ini disucikan, ia meminta sebuah pengorbanan, ia ingin semua orang desa dibantai.'_

Semuanya, orang-orang hidup yang ada di desa ini akan di korbankan. Sebuah cara jitu rupanya, jika orang hidup semuanya dibantai maka tak ada tempat untuk roh-roh yang tak hidup di desa ini.

Setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela rumah Naruto terkunci rapat. Ku tarik tangan Naruto menuju pintu belakang. Aku akan membawanya lari ke hutan, bersembunyi disana, dan juga mungkin tinggal di sana beberapa saat sampai _All Hallows' Even_ berakhir.

"Sasuke?!" di ambang pintu ia tiba-tiba berhenti, wajahnya penuh keraguan.

Aku berbalik, maju selangka kearah nya kemudian meraih nya kedalam pelukan ku.

"Percayalah padaku. Ku mohon, Naruto." Ucap ku pelan.

Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkannya. Tak peduli dengan malam pengsucian itu, tak peduli jika ritual pengorbanan orang-orang desa menjadi sia-sia. Aku pun tak peduli dengan Tsunade Senju yang selama ini sebenarnya juga roh orang mati dan mencoba memanipulasi ku. Yang kuinginkan Naruto ku selamat, dan aku bisa terus hidup bersamanya.

Setelah membisikkan kata-kata yang dapat menenangkan nya, Naruto mulai pasrah saat ku tarik melewati jalan sempit di belakang rumahnya. Jalan ini akan membawa kami ke tempat persembunyian yang telah kubuat. Masih lumayan jauh, kuharap di perjalanan tak akan ada yang menemukan kami.

Hari mulai gelap, ditambah pohon-pohon besar yang begitu rimbun semakin menutupi jalan. Ku tajam kan pengelihatan ku, tidak akan ku biarkan diriku gagal. Demi Naruto, seseorang yang menjadi alasan ku kembali ke dunia ini.

Kami terus berlari, melewati pohon-pohon besar yang seolah tengah mengawasi kami.

Aku mulai merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakang kami. Tanpa sadar ku remas pergelangan tangan Naruto semakin kuat, ku paksa ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Jangan sampai orang itu berhasil mengejar kami, aku tak lagi punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawannya.

Terlalu fokus, aku tak sadar jika di depan kami ada parit yang cukup dalam untuk bisa dilewati oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke !"

"Sial!" Bahkan aku yakin tak bisa melompat lagi. Tanpa banyak pikir ku raih Naruto dan ku peluk ia sekuat mungkin, kami akan jatuh terguling, aku takut akan ada be batuan yang membentur nya. Refleks tangan kananku yang lumayan lebar melindungi belakang kepala nya sedang tangan kiri ku berusaha menekan tubuhnya agar ter lindungi oleh pelukan ku.

Bumi terasa berputar. Sesaat kurasa Naruto juga mencoba melindungi ku, tapi ku per kuat pelukan ku, tak kubiarkan ia bergerak sedikitpun. Aku tak butuh dilindungi olehnya, karena bagiku selama ia baik-baik saja akupun juga pasti baik-baik saja.

Badan ku terbentur oleh pohon untung lah lumayan keras hingga dapat menghentikan putaran kami.

Nafas Naruto memburu dalam pelukan ku.

"Kau tak apa? Tak ada yang luka, 'kan?" ku cek seluruh tubuh Naruto, kuharap ia tak terluka sedikitpun.

SLAP!

"SEHARUSNYA, AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU BODOH! KAU PIKIR AKU LEMAH HINGGA KAU HARUS TERUS MATI-MATIAN MELINDUNGI KU, BERENGSEK?"

Aku terpaku, bukan karena tamparan nya yang lumayan perih, atau karena teriakan nya yang mendengungkan telinga. Tapi karena wajahnya yang memerah karena menahan emosi dan juga karena tetesan bening yang mengalir dari iris saphire nya.

"Kau terus-terus bertindak egois. Datang dalam kehidupan ku, melakukan semuanya seolah kau bisa memikulnya sendiri. Sekali-kali biarkan aku juga melindungi mu, berengsek." Ucapnya dengan kepala ter tunduk dalam.

Aku tersenyum. Aku berharap ini artinya ia dapat menerima keadaan ku nantinya. Dengan begini yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah membawanya ke tempat persembunyian kami, dan kubuat ia ia hidup bersamaku. Selamanya.

"Aku tak butuh dilindungi olehmu, bodoh." Ku raih dagu nya, mengsejajar kan pandangan kami.

"Karena bagiku selama kau berada di samping ku. Aku telah merasa aman."

"Kenapa?" ia menatap ku dalam lewat celah di topeng nya.

"Sederhana saja. Aku mencintaimu." Ku balas tatapan nya tak kalah dalam. Aku tak sadar lagi dimana topeng ku terjatuh saat terguling tadi.

Pelan-pelan ku raih wajahnya, ku lepas topeng yang ia kenakan. Ku dekatkan bibir kami, hembusan napasnya menerpa wajah ku begitu menggoda. aku bisa merasakan sensasi hangat saat bibir ku yang dingin menggesek permukaan bibirnya yang mungil. Tatapan matanya meredup, lidahku ku julur kan untuk menyapu sudut bibirnya ke sudut yang lain. Aroma nya membuatku mabuk kepayang. Ku tahan diriku sekuat tenaga, aku tak ingin melukai nya. Tapi sial, pertahanan ku benar-benar telah runtuh. Ku kecup dan ku hisap kemudian ku gigit pelan bibir bawahnya. Ia mengaduh pelan dan mencoba menjauh namun ku tahan lehernya, semakin ku per dalam ciuman kami. Yang awalnya hanya kecupan pelan, kini berubah menjadi ciuman buas yang menuntut. Dimana nafsuku semakin terbakar karena aroma tubuhnya.

Aku akan melakukannya, aku tak bisa menahannya, lagi pula ia tak juga menolak.

Tanganku mulai menjelajah di kancing bajunya, mencoba menelusuk kedalam-

"Seharusnya kalian tidak melakukan itu, kalian tahu bahwa kalian tak bisa melakukannya. Naruto."

Aku dan Naruto berjengit dengan instruksi orang yang berdiri di belakang kami.

"Jiraiya." Desis ku hampir bersamaan dengan bisikan pelan Naruto. Jiraiya terlihat mengerikan, bukan hanya pakaiannya bahkan rambutnya yang seharusnya berwarna putih kini berwarna merah pekat karena darah yang masih menetes. Ia pasti telah sudah menghabisi semua penduduk desa.

Ah sial, karena aroma tubuh Naruto yang begitu kuat aku lupa dan tak sadar dengan keberadaan orang ini yang telah mengejar kami sejak tadi.

Aku tau orang ini sangat berjasa di hidup Naruto. Dulu aku juga begitu menghormatinya . Tapi orang ini lah dalang dari pembantaian ini. Orang inilah yang mencoba memisahkan kami. Aku tak akan memaafkannya.

Jiraiya mendekat kearah kami, kubawa Naruto ke belakangku.

Kupasang kuda-kuda, dengan keadaan seperti ini aku tak mungkin bisa menang melawannya, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja.

Jiraiya tersenyum. Aku mulai khawatir, Naruto akan terjebak dengan senyuman itu.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan melukai nya. Akupun tak punya banyak waktu lagi."

Saat itu aku baru sadar jika perut kiri Jiraiya tertusuk belati dengan tanda clan Ucihiha. Belati itu mungkin cukup kecil tapi aku yakin jika benda itu telah menusuk organ vital nya. Orang yang menusuk nya tak akan berbuat kesalahan, aku mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Jiraiya-san!" Teriak Naruto. Aku tak sempat menghentikan Naruto saat melewati ku tapi telapak tangan Jiraiya terangkat cukup menghentikannya selangka di depanku. Aku kembali menariknya.

Jiraiya telah berbuat sejauh ini, ia telah mengorbankan banyak hal bahkan termasuk orang yang dicintainya jadi mana mungkin ia berbelas kasihan hanya pada mantan muridnya.

"Tidak Naruto. Aku kesini hanya ingin memberitahu mu, bahwa aku telah menjadi seorang monster. Sejak dahulu desa ini telah diselimuti kematian, di awal musim dingin orang-orang meninggal seperti dedaunan yang gugur di musim gugur. Aku berusaha melakukan semua yang bisa kulakukan, dan aku menemukan fakta bahwa kita hidup bersama orang-orang yang seharusnya tak lagi hidup. Aku ingin melindungi orang-orang desa kita dari roh-roh jahat yang menghantui mereka dan satu-satunya cara melindungi mereka adalah sebuah pengorbanan. Aku rasa cara ku ini memang terdengar kejam, tapi setidaknya aku telah membebaskan mereka dari ketakutan. Ya, 'kan?"

"Tidak Jiraiya-san, kau salah, kau tidak melindungi mere-"

"HAHAHA, apa yang kau tahu tentang salah dan benar, Naruto? Kau ingin bilang aku tak melindungi mereka? Apa yang membuat mu berani mengatakan itu? lihat dia, kau bahkan tak bisa melindungi orang yang selalu melindungi mu. Sangat menyedihkan, kau terlalu naif-ugh!"

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, pria tua." ku hempaskan Jiraiya ke belakang. Sial, aku terlambat menutup mulutnya, ku kira ia akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan atau semacam nya. Tak ku kira ia akan menyelesaikan misinya hanya dengan kata-kata.

Ku lirik Naruto, semoga saja ia tak ter hasut dengan kata-kata Jiraiya. Tapi wajahnya begitu datar, aku bahkan tak bisa membaca ekspresi nya.

"Dia telah mati." Bisik ku pelan pada Naruto.

"Ayo." Ucapnya sambil meraih tanganku, aku mengernyit bingung.

"Kau bilang ingin mengajak ku pergi. Atau jangan-jangan kau sudah berubah pikiran."

* * *

Dulu desa kami adalah desa yang sangat indah. Penduduk hidup bersama dalam kedamaian dan kesejahteraan. Kelaparan tak sekalipun menghantui. Perayaan dan pesta hampir dilakukan setiap bulannya. Malam yang dingin pun akan terasa hangat, tak ada kekhawatiran saat keluar rumah. Musim dingin adalah waktu yang menyenangkan untuk bermain diluar rumah bagi anak-anak. Namun, semuanya mulai menjadi aneh ketika kepala desa kami kembali dari desa sebelah, ia membawa seorang tabib untuk menyembuhkan anak gadisnya yang berbulan-bulan telah jatuh sakit. Saat itu musim dingin baru dimulai, tak ada lagi anak-anak yang bermain diluar rumah, pintu dan jendela tertutup rapat. Pemakaman mulai berlangsung sepanjang musim dingin. Menjelang musim semi, anehnya desa kembali ramai, seolah terlupakan tak ada yang membicarakan pemakaman di musim dingin, karena yang terjadi adalah tak satupun penduduk desa yang meninggal. Namun musim dingin berikutnya, kejadian itu kembali terulang dan semakin mengerikan.

"Sasuke."

"Ah?"

"Kau melamun?"

"Tidak. Kita sudah hampir sampai."

Aku membantu Naruto menaiki tebing. Di atas sana sudah kubuat pondok kecil yang akan kami tinggali untuk sementara waktu.

Naruto sudah sampai terlebih dahulu, aku kemudian menyusulnya. Sedikit aneh, ia terlihat terpaku.

"Ada apa?" kuhampiri Naruto yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu kalian sejak tadi." Suara dingin beberapa meter di depanku membuatku ikut terpaku.

"Kau ..." aku menghujam orang itu dengan tatapan ku.

"Kenapa? Kau pikir kau telah berhasil membawanya?" Ucap orang itu dengan senyum aneh.

"Naruto kemari lah." Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

Namun Naruto tak kunjung menyambut uluran tangan orang itu. Ia terlihat kecewa namun ekspresi nya kembali datar dan dingin.

"Aniki." Bisik ku pelan.

"Berhenti memanggil ku seperti itu. karena kau bukan adikku. Adikku sudah meninggal di musim dingin tahun lalu."

"Dan Naruto apa kau belum juga sadar. Dia bukan Sasuke, dia adalah mereka. Dia hanya mencoba memanfaatkan mu agar tetap bisa tinggal di desa ini. SASUKE TELAH MENINGGAL MUSIM DINGIN TAHUN LALU. DIA ADALAH ROH JAHAT-"

"CUKUP! Cukup Itachi-nii. Kau gila."

Aku harus menghentikan Itachi, sebelum ia berhasil menghasut Naruto. Aku hampir berhasil, jika tidak ada Itachi, semuanya pasti akan berjalan sesuai rencanaku.

Sebelum Naruto sadar, aku harus menjadikannya seperti diriku. Roh-roh yang tersesat, agar aku bisa terus tinggal bersamanya.

Tidak seperti Tsunade atau roh lainnya, yang hanya bergantung dengan kehidupan penduduk desa, aku abadi.

"Naruto, kumohon sadarlah. Sasuke telah meninggal karena melindungimu, apa kau tidak-"

"Tidak Itachi-nii. Sejak awal aku sudah sadar jika Sasuke telah meninggal. Orang-orang mungkin lupa dengan kematian yang terjadi, dan aku juga berharap dapat melupakannya. Tapi tidak, aku terjebak di musim itu, aku tidak dapat melupakannya."

Naruto tersenyum sedih menatap ku.

"Dan tentu saja aku ingat jika kau meninggal karena diriku."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar." Ku pegang pundaknya.

Ia melepaskan tanganku, Naruto berjalan mundur kearah Itachi dengan tangan yang memegang belati yang menusuk Jiraiya tadi.

"Saat itu kau pikir jika kau tak bisa mendapatkan ku maka Sasuke juga pun tak boleh. Waktu itu, kau bukannya ingin membunuh adikmu tapi kau ingin membunuh ku, 'kan? Yah, itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan kecil Itachi-nii. Jadi aku akan mengakhiri penyesalan mu." Ucap Naruto yang tinggal beberapa langkah di hadapan Itachi.

"Ya, kau benar. Kalau begitu kemari lah." Itachi tersenyum merentangkan tangannya.

Kemudian Naruto berlari kearah Itachi, terdengar suara tusukan. Semuanya terlalu cepat aku bahkan tak bisa bergerak dari tempatku.

Didalam pelukan Naruto, Itachi tersenyum kearah ku.

"Selamat tinggal, ototou. Kau juga gagal." Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

Aku terpaku, dihadapan ku Naruto berdiri dihadapan saudaraku yang jatuh bersimbah darah.

"Maaf ya Sasuke."

Ia menerawang jauh kearah desa yang telah habis terlalap api. Asap hitam mengepul menuju ke langit malam.

"Aku sangat berharap malam Halloween tidak se mengerikan ini. Anak-anak bisa keluar rumah, dan kita bisa hidup bahagia bersama roh-roh yang tersesat. Aku berharap Halloween berikutnya dapat menyenangkan untuk semua orang."

Naruto berbalik kearah ku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu. " Kemudian ia jatuh kebelakang dengan belati yang ter tancap di dadanya.

"NARUTO!"

Itachi tersenyum kearah ku.

* * *

Ya, aku mengerti kau manusia sedang aku hanyalah roh yang tersesat. Kita tak bisa bersama. Tapi aku janji akan mengabulkan harapan mu. Hallowen yang menyenangkan.

* * *

END

* * *

Note: ada yang gak ngerti dengan ceritanya, maaf ya aku buat ini ditengah krisis ide. Kesannya jadi buru-buru gitu, aku benar2 gak tau mau ngetik apa lagi XD dan ah mungkin banyak typo aku gk sempat ngedit, di editpun kalo tulisan sendiri aku gak bisa mendeteksi typonya, sepertinya butuh beta reader XD berhubung ini fic yaoi, jadi gak bisa nyuruh temen ngebetain. XD

Pokoknya thankyou udah nyempatin baca. Salam SasuNaru.

Mohon reviewnya, pliss ...


End file.
